When We Were Young
by BaX
Summary: Kagome is a young hanyou, abandoned by her clan for who and what she is. lost and alone she meets a young Inuyasha. but will fate keep these two together or cruely rip them apart? rated R for later chapters and language reposted under another name
1. Abandoned

**When We Were Young**

**By BaX**

**Hiya people! I'm back! Hurray for me right? Any who my newest fic is called "When We Were Young" as you can tell I hope -- if you can't you have problems. Well this little rambling is here to let you know that........................... I OWN INUYASHA!!!! looks around hey! Nothing happened! Huh, disappointing really. Oh well read my crap.**

**

* * *

**

****

"**So it's decided than, the girl will survive on her own. If it was meant for her to live"**

"**No!" A hysterical woman screamed while clutching a child to her breast.**

"**Please Kasa, don't take my child away! Please you can't be so cruel! Saku just died you-you can't take away my child too!"**

"**Stop your yells Kytoko; be grateful your child has a chance of living." She understood what the chief youkai implied. She held her quivering daughter an arms length from her. Long ebony hair was all the child inherited from her mother. From her father the girl had emerald eyes holding a deep sparkle within, long graceful fingers ending in razor sharp claws, adorable fangs, and of a pair of perky hanyou ears. The hanyou possessed wisdom not unlike other youki's her age; really it was more of an instinct.**

"**Mommy? Mommy did I do something wrong?" The fright in her young eyes steeled her mother against all self pity in order to prepare her daughter for the hard life she knew lay ahead.**

"**No honey it's nothing you did. It was me, I did something wrong." The baby hanyou began to cry.**

"**Kagome stop! You'll be fine; you're going to mature into a fine young girl. Don't be scared, be strong and survive, survive for me, my Kagome."**

"**Ok mommy" she sniffed.**

"**I'm sorry Kytoko but Kasa says I have to take her now." A simple nod was all the youkai received as he picked up the weeping child. **

"**C'mon little Kag-chan we're ganna go for a walk." His thoughts were full of sorrow as he ran to deposit his cargo in the middle of a forlorn forest. Kasa stood watching as the young youkai and his charge took off. Glancing down he was greeted with the pouting face of his son.**

"**Ease your mind Kouga, I'll find you a new mate, a much better one than that half-breed." With one more glare in Kagome's direction, just for good measure, Kouga ran off to play 'leader of the pack' with the other youkai children. As for his father, he had some work to do.**

"**Forgive me Saku." He muttered as he went to kill his best friend's mate.**

* * *

****

**The young youkai reached a clearing in the dense forest. His plan was to stop, leave Kagome there, and take off again. He wasn't going to look at her. He didn't want to talk to her. He wanted no reason to want to stay longer than necessary. **

**He knew as soon as he looked into her innocent emerald orbs, he could never desert her. Never leave this poor adorable creature to the elements. As he moved to leave, weight pressed onto his leg. It was a small trembling ball. **

"**I'm sorry Kag-chan" as he rapidly knocked her unconscious. With one last look he leapt into the forest. He left Kagome all alone.**

* * *

****

**Kagome soon adapted to the forest life. Whenever she smelled another youkai she simply ran the other way. As for food, the trial and error system worked well. She just had to learn to become a vegetarian, although she still wished for meat every once and a while. Sooner or later she purely forgot the taste, and thus her longing ended. Even her life as a clan child faded into a distant memory. **

**Kagome grew lonely of course but that was normal for a child of only 8 years. Yet her loneliness grew and grew till she decided one day to find some other youkai who might, with some begging, take her in. Packing did not bother, she had nothing to pack. One day she merely started walking.**

**Three days she walked without hindrance. Around noon on the 4th day a crisp cool scent floated on the breeze. Kagome knew it was a blessing. She hadn't had a drink sense her journey started. She soon reached the roaring river and plunged her face directly in.**

**After drinking her fill she quickly striped off her clothes to splash playfully in the river.**

* * *

"**Get back here..." he takes another few quick steps. **

"**Damn rabbit, why are you so...so..." another distracted step scent Inuyasha tumbling into the wet grass.**

"**Aw damn it..." muttering bad words under his breath he stood up. While brushing dirt and wet grass off his haori he caught something out of the corner of his eye. **

"**H-hello" he inquired.**

"**No, no, no you have to...have to go away now please." Upon hearing the slightly wavering voice of a scared and neircive child, Inuyasha grew bolder. **

"**And why must it be ME who goes away?"**

"**Because I'M the naked one you baka youkai!" Inuyasha was shocked. No one, not one person in his whole life, had ever called him a youkai.**

"**All right" he mumbled, spotting the girls clothes a few feet away, he tossed them to her. His actions were rewarded by a surprised squeak and a rustling sound. When the child came out from behind the bush, Inuyasha was surprised to find that she was not a full youkai as he had expected. **

**Only full blooded youki's and sometimes miko's could mask their scent. And this...this half breed child was completely undetectable by scent standards. Unless ...no what kind of a moron would create a miko hanyou?**

**The fact of her hidden scent must be the only reason she's alive at all. Someone must have taught her how to smell other youki. That someone could not have left her here? Thinking of his own kind hearted mother Inuyasha tried to communicate.**

"**Hello there" he said thickly.**

"**Are you here by your self?"**

"**What are you dumb or something? Do you smell anyone else?"**

"**No, but I don't smell you either and you're here. So there could be more." Inuyasha said slyly.**

"**Well there's something wrong with your scent too y'know! You smell like a youki but you also smell like a human also." She yelled with a pout.**

"**Because I'm a hanyou!" Inuyasha screamed this girl was pissing him off. 'Hanyou" the word struck a chord in young Kagome's mind. A long forgotten conversation between her mother and father.**

* * *

****

"**Kytoko, the clan will vote to see if she will be accepted or not. There's no going around it."**

"**I know Saku, but didn't they know that any child that we create would be a hanyou? Why then was I allowed?" A slight blush crept across Saku's face as he turned to face his mate, his wife. **

""**Well...Kytoko...I-I wasn't going to tell you... but you see... we didn't think there was ever a chance of us having a pup. No danger of a hanyou ever being conceived. Now that Kagome's passed her fifth year the clan wants to vote for her fate. "**

"**Saku, if the clan votes no...what happens than?" Kytoko looked pleadingly at her youki mate. Hoping he wouldn't say ... exile?**

"**Someone, probably me, will take Kagome into the forest and...leave her."**

"**No Saku! You can't let this happen!"**

"**Don't worry love the clan will not vote that way. Not as long as I'm alive. Now it's late we need to get to sleep."**

* * *

****

**Kagome shook off the remaining sparkles of memory to glare at the Inu-puppy. He was currently scowl at her and making some remark about dumb females.**

"**W-what" shaking her head kagome wondered why he was glairing at her with such venom. **

"**I tried to hammer some knowledge into your fucking head, and you tune me out. Feh, I've had enough of you, stupid girl." Inuyasha shoved his arms roughly into his sleeves and turned to stalk away. Rapidly he is glomped to the ground by a small trembling body.**

"**Please...please don't leave me. I-I've been alone foe so long, I guess I just –just need a friend." Kagome looked up at the boy pleadingly, a single tear running down her cheek.**

"**Feh, friend...where you even get the idea that I would be your friend?"**

"**Because you're not trying to eat me." 'Good answer' Inuyasha thought. As much as he hated to admit it this hanyou was pretty interesting. And he really hasn't met another hanyou before. She did need his help. And to top it all off there was no way she was going to find a village all by her self. So he could dump her ass in the next one he came to. Hell she's cute right?**

"**All right kid, don't start crying on me. I'll take you to the next village. But that's as far as I go you hear?"**

"**Ok" she chirped anxiously pulling him ahead. 'What the hell did I just agree to' he thought before allowing Kagome to lead him along.**

* * *

****

**Ok! Are you guys happy with the first chapter of my NEW fic. I hope you like it now please review!**

** BaX **


	2. A Night at the Inn

**When We Were Young –chap. 2**

**BY: Kumiko Ikachi**

**WOW! I did not expect people to actually LIKE my story! Huh weird..... ok you wonderful reviewers I am ganna answer questions and comments! also I would like to apologize to any one who says my storys are hard to read because I jump around to much. I'm sorry -bow-**

.........**. – ummm I planned to but like I said I didn't expect this so when people started asking me for another chapter....... It scared me!**

**Pyro Chick – Thank You!! Here's the chapter you couldn't wait for! **

**Kitty Kitsune – hmm I'm kinda scared to see how happy THIS chapter will make you!**

**Meltysama – I hope this chapter is proofread enough for you! Lol jeeze some people are so picky!**

**WolfxTears – huh that's really cool! And you know what! Kagome was part of Koga's clan and Koga is a wolf demon which makes Kagome's father (Saku) a WOLF youkai!! Wow strange watta coincidence!**

**Neo-Serenity-2003 – hey no down talken ur self! I bet if you tried you could write something good! Anyway thanks bunches for the complement! **

**DrkDragnMistress – I MISS AYAME!! sniff sniff**

**HazelEyed Freak -- ok ok ok! I'm sorry!! Please give me the cookie!!! I"ve been kept away from the computer and can't update but now I did! Pwease love me!- puppy eyes-**

**Lacey Calhoun – I'm sorry! bow I'll try to update faster!**

**OK that's everybody thanks a whole bunch for reviewing and here's chappie 2 I hope you like it!**

* * *

"**Huh, watta you mean we can't stay here?! We only need it for one night, and look we have the money right here!" The innkeeper was unmoved by the weight of gold in his hand. **

"**I'm sorry" he began, though he didn't sound sorry. "We don't allow demons in our village. You'll just have to look elsewhere." The door was all most slammed in their faces if not for Inuyasha's foot. **

"**No" he snarled, pulling the door fully open. "Look at her! She can barely stand! She needs a warm comfortable bed to rest in. And this is the only village for three days! Damn it look at her!" A quick look at the sleepy child the hanyou held by the hand moved the inn keeper and he felt a pang of sympathy for her. Indeed she DID look quite exhausted. But one stern look form the poor mans wife was all it took to set him straight. **

"**No! No youkai trick can fool me! I told you no and I meant it!" And with that the inn keeper slammed the door, leaving the pair to look for shelter somewhere else.**

"**Inu-chan?" muttered drowsily "why was that man so mean to us?"**

"**You'll understand when you're older Kagome." Silently she nodded and trotted along after Inuyasha ready to spend yet another night in a tree. Originally she had been frightened of falling. The first night she didn't sleep at all, she was worried about rolling over the narrow branch and falling to her death. **

**Now she practically looked forward to the nights where she could be tightly held in Inuyasha's small yet strong arms. She looked up at his young face; a face marred to early in life with troubles no 10 year old should have to deal with. Sighing with contentment she laid her head on his arm as he guided her to their tree for the night. **

**It was that night that Inuyasha knew that he could never give up the young girl that over the past 5 days he had become so attached to. That night wrapped snugly in his haori and cuddled against him for warmth, half asleep and all ready dreaming she whispered. **

"**I love you Inuyasha"**

**He was so shocked that he all most knocked both of them out of the tree. Inuyasha "feh'd" and wrote it off to be the drowsy babbling of a young girl then quickly fell asleep himself. Yet subconsciously Inuyasha smiled dreaming of a certain little hanyou cuddled in his arms. a/I- HE IS NOT A PETAFILE just thought I should clear that up for ya! **

**

* * *

**

"**Demon...damn you demon! Answer me! Where are yo-"**

"**What" Inuyasha's snarl interrupted the man so he stopped where he was and looked up. It was the very same inn keeper that had denied them lodging's for the night. Inuyasha's nose wrinkled in disgust. The man reeked of sweat, blood, and his own piss. **

"**I answered you. Is that all you wanted or was there a purpose to your late night wandering?" As if suddenly remembering what had possessed him to go searching for this hanyou, the man began stuttering at Inuyasha, obviously trying to say everything at once. **

"**P—please—please youkai! De—demon –the village—please help us..."only sparing a small glance at the inn keeper Inuyasha gazed at the sleeping face of Kagome. This youkai would not take that long. It was only a weak one. He could smell him from here. Killing it would be easy. But why should he? These humans have done nothing for him...they deserve what they get. **

"**Feh, why should I? I have better things to do and what threat are they to me?" With a single trembling finger the old man pointed at Inuyasha. Yet not at Inuyasha, rather the bundle he held in his arms.**

"**They are looking for her."**

**

* * *

**

"**Damn it! I know Koga was reckless but this is where I draw the line! How is it that we can't track one of our own pups, much less five of them? I taught Koga myself...but the other four?"**

"**If I may Kasa, Koga has grown into quite the leader...he may be only 12 but when he gives orders my son's obey."**

"**All right all right fine but where could he have gone? Where would he want to go?" Kasa, leader of the youkai wolf pack, rubbed his temples in frustration. It has been three days sense his pup and most of the packs youth had turned up missing. **

"**Kasa dear, what were that last words between you and Koga-chan? It might help..."**

"**Sadako, don't you think I've thought about that! They were of nothing simply that his new future mate would be Ayame and then he-"The male looked sheepishly at his mate before continuing. **

"**Then he was angry and told me he would have no other than Kagome." Sadako smiled knowingly and gave her love a gentle push out of the cave before slapping herself in the forehead. **

"**I swear sometimes that man..."**

"**Boys" Kasa bellowed to be sure the whole of the pack heard him. **

"**Change course! Track Kagome!" After recovering form the initial shock the males in the clan gave a howl and began the hunt.**

* * *

"**What gave you that impression old man?"**

"**Humph, I may be old but I'm not senile! Thanks to you I got a good look at that girl. That youkai is looking for a hanyou. A female hanyou, with ebony hair and piercing green eyes so she has to be her." Inuyasha leapt carefully from his perch, trying not to waken Kagome. After wrapping her in his red outer shirt he placed her gingerly in the old inn keeper's care. **

"**Guard her with your life." He growled. Inu traced a claw down her cheek before disappearing into the darkness of the forest. The man shuffled towards the sleeping form of Kagome with a greedy glint in his eye and a malicious sneer on his lips.**

"**Your companion and you may pay well for room and board, but those youkai will pay much more for you."**

"**_Damn it all_," Inuyasha thought bitterly. "_What in the hells would anyone want with Kagome?"_ **

* * *

**ok ok ok I'm srry damn it! I just have no idea where I'm going wih this at tme moment.......maby if some of you review this chapter and give me ideas I'll update a hell of a lot faster kze well......update?**

**kumiko**


	3. In the Hands of the Enemy

**When We Were Young –chap 3**

**By: Kumiko Ikachi A.K.A BaX**

**Hi people!! Is this a good fic! I'm glad I reposted it because I got 10 reviews tops on the 1st time I posted it......and that was after waiting 2 months! Lol ok well I guess I'm kinda old fashioned but I like to acknowledge those wonderful people who reviewed by fic!!**

**Shero-Really! It took me forever to write that!**

**Ynl mun Dmon- yep! Puppy love! And ya know what that was a good idea! –bow- thank you!**

**iLvsimpleplnz – well I wouldn't call him evil per say... just scared shitless! (of the youkai or **

**his wife I can't tell which!)**

**Electrickbluebubbles – ok! I'm so glad you like it!**

**Kammi-san – I'm sorry if you don't like the age gaps! But looking over it I guess it IS kinda**

**Big....so I changed it! Inuyasha is now 10 I hope that that's better!**

**AzianCutieMiyan – hmmmm a teaser you say..... –wanders off thinking-**

**Lyn – OK -salute- **

**Snoe - -bow- thank you, I do try! Of course they won't be together for a while now..... but  
will don't worry!**

**Shero – hmm you think so... is that good or bad?**

**Kitty Kitsune – hmm thank you soooooo much! Your idea got me thinking again! And when I **

**Start thinkning......**

**Smallfrichick323 – wow.........was I just scolded by my beta female?**

**Vixen12089 – thank you I hope its not a disappointment –bites lip-**

**My secret – YES he should have! But I don't think he would in front of Kagome...and then if he did where would my fic go! so we will let him live...FOR NOW! -evil laugh-**

**Lacey Calhoun – hurray! No mistakes! And heres the next chapter! Was that fast enough?**

**Chicks-666 – wow! You love it? –Puzzled look- weird**

**Mermaid beauty – well.....wow....i guess thank you -sweat drop- I'm running out of things**

**To say to express my gratitude! **

**Ok all you people! Thank you soooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing! Please keep them coming! Now on to chapter 3!!!**

**flashback**

**After he slammed the door in their faces he proceeded to scowl at his bitter wife. **

"**Damn you wench!" he screamed. Livid with the thought of all the things he could have bought with the money that youkai had been offering. Turning towards her he made a sudden lunge, despite his old age and creaky bones; clamping his gnarled old hands around her scrawny wrinkled throat, he squeezed with the memories of all the morbid bitter years he had wasted with her. **

**Pressing with all his weight on that single point he finally realized what he was doing. He leapt from her life-less body; staring at his hands in a wild array of confusion, wonder, and disgust. **

"**_What happened to the beautiful young girl I married?"_ He missed the days when she had been a naive girl, barely out of childhood. She had been beautiful and such a pleasure when it came to her duties as the innkeepers wife. (A/I not THAT you hentai's) It was only when she noticed she was becoming old that the seed of bitterness implanted it self in her heart. Outside the inn door that sudden scuffling of a drunken man was enough to send the Inn Keeper into a fit of panic. **

"**Baka!" the man yelled. "What to do. What to do!" Another noise outside, although this one sounded like a house being crushed; and a human scream, cut off short. **

"**Damn I better do this fast!" Grasping one wrist in each of his hands he slowly but surely made his way to the back door. The smell of burning wood and flesh greeted him as he threw open the door to a horrifying sight. **

**Everywhere there are half mulled bodies of well known friends and neighbors. A tremendous roar shook him to the center as a colossal bear youkai shambles into his line of vision. It sniffed like a curious child at a small building. The Inn Keeper could hear the widow and her 6 children pleading for help inside the shack. Swiftly the youkai bated the whole thing aside, silencing forever the trapped souls within. The hut collides with the south side of the inn, causing the whole thing to catch fire.**

**Thanks to a single oil lamp left burning in that part of the building. **

**Gasping for breath the old man ran toward the injured area of his precious inn. He quickly calculated exactly what lay inside the room currently smoldering. It occurred to him that his absolute worst fear had come true. **

"**Bastard youkai! That room contains my money box!" Plunging head first into the inferno he thrashed about wildly. Searching hopelessly for his beloved box, a box that held so little money. **

**It wasn't until later, when he found himself thrown haphazardly near his demolished inn, that he realized he had been rescued. **

"**Huh? What—"coming towards him through the smoke and the flame was the most beautiful youkai the man had ever seen.**

"**If you value your life you will speak the truth." 12 year old Sesshomaru glowered at the cowering man. Disgust written all over his young yet heard face. **

"**Now tell me, have you seen a child? A girl child. She has long ebony hair and piercing green eyes." Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in distaste as the man was obliviously wetting himself. **

"**I-I don't know...I-I can't—"**

"**Think about it you wretch! She travels with a disgusting half breed who dons a fire red haori." Realization dawned in the mans eyes. **

"**H-hai! I-I do remember! I know where I can find her!" This vile creature was severely trying Sessy's patience; picking the man up by the neck Sesshomaru tucked a small packet of powder in his youkada. **

"**When you find her, get her away from that bastard and bring her to me drugged with this." And with an evil smirk he threw the trembling man into the forest. **

**end flashback**

**(A/I: srry guys that flashback ran away with me! .)**

**Kagome tossed fitfully in her slumber. Most likely because of troubling dreams, but the innkeeper believed she sensed his presence. None the less, money held dominate in this mans mind. **

"**Here now young one, smell this and sleep a little deeper for me. I can't have you waking up before my job is done." **

**(A/I: feel free to derive any kinky remarks from that quote I meant them all!!)**

**Fishing out the pouch he weighed it in his hands. **

"**_I wonder if this would sell. I bet there are a lot of people who would buy it."_ Silently musing he crept towards the child. He carefully opened the pouch, closer and closer he inched; growing slower and slower until he was a mere arms length away from the sleeping angel. Pinching the powder between his thumb and forefinger he sprinkled it under her nose. It took effect immediately. **

"**Ha, that was easy!" Picking up Kagome, who turned out to be surprisingly light, he headed in the direction of the designated spot. Because he had to stop often to rest and re-drug Kagome, the inn keeper did not reach the "spot" till dawn the next day. Needless to say Sesshomaru was not happy. **

"**Lord Sesshomaru! Where did you go last night? How could you leave me lord Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru what are we waiting for? Lor-"**

"**Jakken!" The dog youkai tensely spat. "I'm tired of you babbling."**

"**Oh! Of course lord Sesshomaru! You won't here another word from me! As a matt......" Sesshomaru toned out the annoying frog like creature. It was almost certain he wouldn't notice any way. Besides his prey was coming closer. He could smell her child like beauty. Like a rose bud, beautiful yet not even close to its true potential. His flower, half miko and half youkai. **

"**_Yes my curse will soon be at its end._" He watched with a smirk as the fumbling, greedy old man stumbled towards him. **

"**L-lord youkai," the poor man stuttered. It had just occurred to him that he had yet to learn this youkai's name. He sincerely hoped he hadn't under classed him or this poor inn keeper might not live much longer. With a noisy gulp the unfortunate man continued. **

"**I have brought her. The girl you wished for..." rising from his rock beside the river, Sesshomaru towered over the bowing, groveling man. He stared at Kagome for a long time before turning again to the innkeeper. **

"**I suppose you want some sort of payment?" Despite the humble bowing and groveling that old greedy glint had returned to the aged mans eye's.**

"**Hai master." **

"**Well I guess something can be arranged." Sesshomaru said, an unfamiliar glint of amusement shot threw his eyes before they returned to their normal iciness. **

"**Yet, first I want you to do one more thing for me."**

"**Hai, any thing master, anything."**

"**Good, follow the river back to your village and wait for a chibi youkai named Koga. When you meet him tell him the child he looks for has been forced into following......Inuyasha."**

"**Hai," the man said. Yet he continued to sit right where he was. Too tired to move. Sesshomaru slowly developed an angry tick above his right eyebrow. **

"**Leave now!" He yelled when he finally lost his cool. The old man shot off as Sesshomaru flopped down comfortably near Kagome. Sighing contentedly he turned to gaze again at his prize. **

"**_She's much too young now, but in time I will mate her. Then that damn curse will be broken!"_ Jakken, who up to this point had kept completely silent, could no longer keep his curiosity to himself. **

"**Lord Sesshomaru!" he exclaimed. "Who is this girl? Who was that man? Where were you last night? Were you-"A simple hand gesture was enough to stop the flood of questions. **

"**Maybe I should start with a story Jakken." **

"**A story? Do you think that will help lord Sesshomaru?"**

"**Yes."**

**flash back 200 years **

**flash back 200 years **

"**There she goes..."**

"**Can you imagine intrusting it to someone so young...?" **

"**She's so pretty..."**

"**Really! The Shikon no Tama?"**

"**Yeah and I heard..." Lady Kikyou walked through the streets of her village. She heard yet she didn't hear the talk going on around her. Firmly holding her younger sisters hand she led them to their home. The talk, for once, was true. Kikyou was young, she was beautiful, and she was the sole protector of the Shikon no Tama. Although they had lived there for about a month the talk was still fresh. **

"**Sister? Will it always be like this?" The young girl asked, glancing fearfully at the shadowed villagers. **

"**No Kaede, it's simply because we are new that these people talk so." **

"**When will they stop talking sister?" **

"**I'm sure they will get used to us sooner or later." The girls walked in silence for a time, each lost in the turbulent of her own thoughts. Turning toward her older sister, Kaede had the fleeting thought of wanting to be just like Kikyou. **

"**_No"_ she thought, correcting herself.**

"**_I would not want these responsibilities placed upon my shoulders." _ She once again glanced in Kikyou's direction, and this time opening her mouth and taking a deep breath. As if she had something she wanted to say to her older sibling, but she must have thought better of it because she hastily closed her mouth with a snap. She repeated this process before Kikyou finally decided to help her younger sister.**

"**Is there something you wish to say to me?" Before Kaede could bring herself to sputter out the burning question she so desperately wanted to ask, they had reached their house. **

"**Wait," Kikyou said. "You may ask over tea." Soon both girls were seated around a small but pleasant fire. Sipping tea and smiling comfortably, it was only now that little Kaede found the words she wanted to say.**

"**Sister...this thing...this thing you guard...with...with your...life...is it really so special? Does it really deserve to have my older sister...and only remaining family member die for it?" She must have begun crying sometime, for when she looked down at her clenched fists, they shone with the sparkle of newly fallen tears.**

"**_Darn,"_ she thought. _"Now sister will think I am weak." _**

"**Kaede," Kikyou said suddenly. The young girls head snapped up, to meet her sisters drowning black eyes. Slowly Kaede's eyes were drawn to the jewel hanging around Kikyou's neck. Almost like she was frightened Kikyou stroked it. **

"**This stone is called the Shikon no Tama. If a wish was made on this stone, it would come true. But at a terrible price, for the wishers soul would be trapped inside this jewel for all eternity. So the Shikon no Tama is only used in dire emergences. And only the purest soul may do the wishing in the first place." Awe struck by the powerful gem in her sisters possession, Kaede could not help but wonder.**

"**But why then sister, are the youkai after it?"**

"**Because if the jewel ever found its way into the hands of a youkai, it would give the lucky creature one free wish. In another words, the youkai could wish and not lose their soul. Now that last part is only a led—"Kikyou was interrupted by a knocking on the outside wall.**

"**Excuse me! Lady Kikyou? Could I please talk to you? Just for a moment!" came a voice from outside.**

"**Kaede," Kikyou said, hardly showing any interest. "Would you please go look and tell me whose outside?" So Kaede used her younger siblings sneaking skills to peek on the young man waiting red faced for the miko to appear.**

"**It is Hiro sister! The head townsman's handsome son!" Rising passively Kikyou glided outside and began talking with the youth. After bowing gracefully Kikyou watched Hiro leave and turning so only Kaede could see her she broke into a wild smile of goofy happiness.**

**"Hiro wishes me to accompany him at the town festival tonight!" Squealing with happiness for her sister, Kaede bounded outside and latched on to Kikyou's hand.**

**"Come on Kikyou! We must get you ready!" **

****

** Later that night when Hiro returned for her, he barely recognized the young miko. On a normal basis Kikyou was beautiful. Her long black hair pulled back in a hasty ribbon, messy but effective. Her everyday wear was in no comparison to how she appeared to him now. Kikyou's long black tresses were left down with tiny flowers, freshly picked and still wet, winking to him as if a thousand stars from the sky had come to worship this girl they thought to be one of their own. She was wearing a pure white silk kimono, beautiful in itself but wrapped snugly around her curves it was the dress of the gods. Unlike most of the women in the village, a tint of juice stained her lips. It fully magnified her moonlight skin. **

** She noticed him staring at her, with his mouth slightly open. So she graced him with her smile. A smile that could have melted the sun, turned coal to gold, or even mesmerize an icy youkai. It was right then and there he made up his mind; he was going to marry her. **


	4. More or Less Dangerous

**When We Were Young-chap4**

**By: Kumiko Ikachi / A.K.A BaX**

**Aren't you people proud of me? You should be I'm writing so much better and faster then I ever have before! I really mean it my writing style is evolving and changing a little more everyday and its something pretty neat really anywhoo this is the 4th chapter of When We Were Young so I hope you enjoy it!**

**BaX**

**Shero – Oh don't worry he will eventually. Not to soon though... just to let you know **

**this ****IS an Inu Kag fic**

**iLvsimpleplepln2 – OK salute **

**Firefairy – Oh No!!! is it confusing? I'm bow SO bow Sorry!!! bow bow bow**

**Smallfrichick323 – Keiko I wovey u! Even though I don't think any one on this site can read ****L33t but I can and that's all that counts Y3ZZ PH43R M3! ****Piro and Largo and Dom and Ed all the way!!**

**Vixen12089 – 4 times! Holy crap! Talk about a complement! And don't worry about the ****Promoting I do the same thing . I now how its is but the fact that ****You value my writing enough that you want me to read yours! sigh I'm ****Touched!**

**Spike Spegiel – don't you think that's a little much Hashi? I all ready smacked you for this ****But I'll do it again for good measure! -SMACK- there **

**Lacey Calhoun – don't worry I hate her too! but her and Inuyasha are 200 years apart so ****No worries there mate!**

**Ok enough ranting from me! Now on to the story!**

* * *

"Well Hiro?" She cheerfully chorused. "Shall we go now?" 

"Hmm?" He said, glancing up quickly before staring at the ground again. "H-hai lets go." Kikyo walked across the yard and, before she could stop her self, linked her arm through his. Startled he looked down to find Kikyo blushing just as much as he was. Then they walked off into the night, her blush mimicking his.

* * *

"But Lord Sesshomaru!" Jakken whined, "What does this have to do with tacking in this filthy half breed child?" The youkai simply glared at the creature, striking the fear of Sesshomaru into his heart. "Oh, you weren't done yet were you."

"No Jakken I wasn't." Jakken stared hard at the ground, and then suddenly an idea hit him.

"I know Lord Sesshomaru! You could continue with your story!" Sesshomaru placed his palm to his forehead.

"Why do I even bother?" He muttered, "How bout I just continue after Kikyo and Hiro are married."

* * *

She stood up and watched, amused by the silver moonlit droplets trickling off her pale skin. Sighing she let her fingers trail over her steadily swelling belly.

"_I will have to tell him soon," _she mused. Once again she replayed in her mind all the reasons she talked herself into marrying a man she did not love, she let out another long sigh.

"Kuso miko," she breathed. "What have you gotten yourself into now?" Rising out of the waist high water, she peered at the illuminated pool she had found one day.

"My very own privet bathing spot," she giggled. Her moment of mirth however did not last long. A rustle in the bushes startled her into a gasp. She instinctively reached for the bow and arrows that were not strapped on her naked back. She realized with regret that her weapon lay with her clothes on the bank of the pond. The only thing she wore was the jewel.

The rustling grew more persistent, whatever it was it was coming closer. Kikyo didn't have time to swim to shore. Calming her shattered nerves, Kikyo opened her mind to sense the coming danger. A youkai, a strong one, the miko almost used a blast of her miko powers to instantly kill it, but something stopped her. Feeling again with her senses she noticed that this youkai was wounded, his strength waning.

"_Not my problem,"_ she thought coldly. "_Let the bastard die. That's one less youkai to bother me."_ With a screaming conscience, Kikyo tried to return to her bath.

"Please...I...I can feel you're...your power...help...me..." After his last gasp the youkai's eyes closed seemingly for that last time. Panicking, and plus her maternal instincts had kicked in already, Kikyo leapt from the water. Rushing over to the fallen youkai, she flipped him over and checked for a pulse. Finding a faint but existent pulse she calmed.

"_What do you think your doing Kikyo? You're worried over someone who is supposed to be your mortal enemy? This is crazy! You should just mind your own business. Besides what would Hiro think?"_ Thinking of her husband, Kikyo unconsciously glared off into space._ "Just because he married me does not make him my supreme ruler! I have the choice to do whatever I choose! And I choose to help this youkai!" _Kikyo placed the youkai's head in her lap and began focusing her miko energy at the bleeding hole in his side. Closing her eyes she pictured the healing taking place beneath her fingers.

As the broken tissue mended, and the torn muscles healed, the miko felt the youkai stir. By a simple, yet forceful, push with her powers she put him beneath a curative slumber. As time drifted past them, Kikyo let her mind wander through the torrents of his thoughts.

_Hate.......Betrayal.......Pain.......Love.......Trust.......Sadness............._

Many faces swam before the miko's eyes. So many emotions, so much hurt. Before she knew it, bitter tears were coursing down her ivory cheeks. Tears wept from the overabundance of pain trapped in this youkai's heart. Pain she terrified herself with, for she knew she could heal it.

"You're a beautiful women, to weep for me." Awaking, he had found himself in the lap of a stunning woman, her onyx hair dripping starlit water droplets over her exposed breast. Inhaling her soft smoky scent; he gazed into her face to find her shedding silently painful tears.

"You're a beautiful women, to weep for me." Startled, she opened her eyes. And he was instantly transfixed by them. _"So this is Kikyo, I believe my plan just got easier."_

"H-how can you be awake? You are barley healed. Wait until I am finished."

"You and I both know you can't completely heal me. You should just bring me back from death's door step; my body can take it from there."

"Are you implying I'm not powerful enough to heal you completely?" Her tone had begun to acquire an icy edge to it; he got the feeling that 'ice' was the exact word most associated with her.

"No, not that at all, it is merely for my own benefit."

"Well if you won't let me heal you all at once, then I have to do it slowly and using more herbs than power. I assure you its much slower and painful."

"But why miko would you want to heal me at all?" Kikyo closed her eyes; as much as she hated it the youkai was right. Healing him, just this little but, was tiring for her. Most likely because it took all most all of her strength to keep the Shikon no Tama purified. So really healing him in the natural way was in fact the only way. As for the fact of helping him,

"That is none of your damn business! I heal whom ever I choose to heal! Not who the village mayor or his dammed son tells me to." Unconsciously Kikyo had clenched her fist. And the youkai found him self comforting her. Stroking her hand as if they were old friends, strangely neither of the two seemed to really realize what they were doing, just simply instinctively enjoying the console found in each other.

"Perhaps we should think about where I should stay while am being healed. I highly doubt your village mayor would welcome me with open arms. Another thing we should consider is whither you're going to continue to astound me with your beauty or would you rather put your clothes on?" A burning heat rushed to Kikyo's face as she realized, in her haste to help her enemy, she had forgotten to dress.

"_Not only that,"_ she thought panicking. _"But my bow is behind this youkai! Baka miko, never let your guard down, is that not the first rule of an eternal priestess?"_ Despite the furious blush upon her face, Kikyo still managed to cast about a haughty aura as she turned suddenly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Come, I know of a cave you can stay in till I am finished with my healing." Kikyo marched into the desolate wood. Her youkai flowing close behind.

They soon reached a desolate yawning precipice that she expected the demon to dwell in.

"Hold on a second wench, I'm not staying here! Find me another, non-wolf reeking, cave!"

"There isn't another cave for miles and you know it you ungrateful youkai!" The demon stalked inside the cavern, which was not nearly as bad as he made it seem.

A fresh water spring bubbled and churned sweetly in the comforting shade that shrouded the back of the small cavern. One corner of the cave floor was covered with a springy patch of tranquil moss. Which made a sweet smelling bed for anyone to sleep in. Anyone who would sleep in a cave that is.

"Well wench, I suppose this will do." The youkai firmly planted himself in the moss and waved the women away. "Now hurry and bring me something to eat, I'm hungry."

"Get your own food baka youkai!" Kikyo spat glaring daggers into his eyes.

"Oh feisty now are we? Well sense your giving me orders, is there anything else to add wench?"

"Yes actually there is, **STOP CALLING ME WENCH**! I have a name, its **KIKYO**!" _Yo yo yo,_ echoed clearly throughout the small grotto. Making Kikyo feel smaller and smaller, as she watched this wounded yet still powerful youkai rise to his feet, Kikyo kicked herself.

"_Baka! That was smart! Just yell some more like an angered child! I'm sure he was quite impressed!"_ She stared with wide eyes and bated breath as he gracefully glided towards her. His arm lifted and Kikyo winced, she knew she deserved this but she was still dreading the smack. Instead she gaped as her hand was brought to his smooth, lush lips. Kikyo noted how chilled they seemed, and wondered what it would be like to warm them. Trying to hide her blush the miko watched as he knelt before her, holding her hand above his bowed head.

"Forgive me Lady Kikyo; I am Tasho Inu lord of the Inu clan. Gomen for disrespecting your title and rank." Allowing a slight smirk to play across his handsome features, Tasho marveled at the flustered look of embarrassment worn over Kikyo's normal mask of icy aloofness.

"_She really is cute,"_ he thought. _"This is going to be loads of fun!"_

"Tasho, I-I need to go find you food." Dropping his hand like a snake, Kikyo fled the cave. In search of her clothes, and of her weapon. Because they had shared names did not make Tasho less dangerous, in fact it made him more so.

* * *

I know I know but I love cliffies! They are so much fun! I'm sorry I haven't' been updating very fast but I'm doing my best really! My friend Keroinu and I are writing our own Manga so I'm kinda preoccupied with that as well but I won't forget about you guys! Till next chapter 

BaX


	5. I Love You, Just Don't Trust Me

**When We Were Young-chap5**

**By: Kumiko Ikachi A.K.A BaX**

**I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated! Wow, I'm so surprised; normally I'm good at updating fast. But somewhere along the line I received an evil case of writers block....-skitch skitch- whatever, here is chapter 5. **

**-BaX**

**

* * *

**

Over the next few weeks Kikyo found herself feeling an emotion she never thought she would feel. She found herself in love, in love with a man who was not her husband, in love with a youkai, in love with Tasho. Unfortunately the radiance of a woman in lovecannot be faked. Especially from a jealous husband harboring hidden feelings of unworthiness of their beautiful wife.

"Where have you been Kikyo?" Hiro slurred one afternoon.

"Just collecting some herbs," she replied pleasantly, nodding her head towards a half full basket of plants. She had indeed collected them this morning, after visiting Tasho of course.

"Why do you ask Hiro?" Kikyo turned, upon seeing her husband her eyes filled with worry. "Hiro? Have you been drinking?" In the years she had known him, he had never been much of a drinker, and he could never hold his liquor.

"Did you think that you could hide it from me?

"Hiro your drunk, here I have an herb for that." She turned away from her task to collect the mentioned medicine. When she came within arms length of her husband, he grabbed her neck with surprising strength and agility. As she was thrown to the ground, Kikyo let her miko energy flare. Yet her opponent was human, she was powerless.

"How could you betray me? How could you sleep with someone else when I am your husband? You belong to me!" Hiro made his point known on Kikyo's face. Letting his drunken rage control him, he ripped open her front, exposing her to his livid eyes. Believing another had seen his Kikyo this way he beat her with his fists, along with anything else he could grasp. He soon had Kikyo writhing with pain and terror.

"What do I do...? What Do I Do...WHAT DO I DO!" Kikyo's mind screamed. She normally felt powerful and untouchable but now, right now, she couldn't even fend off the attacks of a drunk man.

"_It is best if I simply allow him to kill me."_ As her voice drifted away accepting her fate another voice spoke from inside her. _"Now is not your time, you shall know when your time comes." _With renewed vigor, Kikyo pushed her sniveling husband off her battered body and hastily ran out the door. She expected to see his drunk for shambling after her so she never looked back. She clutched her ruined top closed and ran faster and faster, harder and harder; she knew not where she found the energy but she also didn't care. When she finally did stop she was lost, lost in the same woods she had hiked through sense moving here. And now she was lost.

Tasho had spent most of that morning in the company of Kikyo; earning her trust, commanding her love. He could tell she was falling for him more and more each day they spent together.

"Ha, silly miko! I wonder if she knows that loving a youkai is forbidden." He said aloud that afternoon.

"The same question may be said to you Inu Tasho!" Surprised that someone had been able to sneak up on him, Tasho whirled around fangs bared.

"Keiko! Damn you, you should know better than to sneak up on me." Keiko Niko, the queen cat youkai, slunk towards Tasho. A purr on her lips, yet murder in her claws.

"Tasho," she cooed. "Why? Why would you choose a-a human, when you could have had me." She wrapped her leg around him, moving her clawed fingers skillfully across his skin. "You crave me Tasho; I can feel it in your moans." Her lips were heated and cruel stroking his neck, her fangs drawing trails of deep red blood that trickled down his bare chest. Her left hand snaked into his bound silver hair forcing his lips to meet hers. She hungrily sucked at the blood their unchecked fangs drew. Desperately clawing at the garments separating them, she unsheathed the weapon that would insure the dog demon never rose to full power again.

Artfully she placed the twisted dagger above his heart, thinking he was to far in pleasure to notice. Before she took her next breath, she felt a strange burning in her abdomen. She looked down and smiled. Tasho's arm had shot through her stomach.

"Baka niko, I will not be tricked by you again."

"Silly puppy," she breathed. "Do you truly love her so much?" As her lids slid closed, covering her violet orbs evermore, the cat demon died with a bitter smile on her lips. She died gazing at the shocked face of the one she had loved.

"Feh, love, a myth for humans nothing more." Tasho turned his back on the corpse, casually yet scornfully kicking dirt upon her. Suddenly his mind filled with Kikyo. Her nearness...her pregnancy......her blood, everything in him screamed for him to run as fast as the wind carries and take her. He wanted to obey his instincts so badly that he found himself trembling on the forest floor. "_No something's not right." _There was another scent engulfing his choice, a scent he barely recognized, the scent of tears. "_Damn it! Now, now is the time to put my plan into action. If I don't act now I may never get this chance again!" _So he ran to her.

When he reached her she was curled into a tiny ball. Her arms protectively covering her 6 month swollen belly. Though she had tears on her face and leaves in her hair, he though she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Nonetheless he still had a job to do. Carefully he scooped her into his arms. She responded by burying her face in his neck.

"There there Kikyo," he said huskily. "Tell me, tell me your troubles." Unable to resist his hypnotic voice, she broke. Kikyo hatefully snapped the Shikon no Tama off her neck and threw it to the woodland floor. Tasho jerked slightly but made no move to pick it up.

"It's all because of that hellish jewel! I am not allowed a normal life! I must always put the jewel first." Talking softly and placing a wistful hand on her unborn child, Kikyo continued. "What kind of life can my daughter hope for? And now I cannot even go home to a man that loves me!" As Kikyo sobbed her worries and fears away Tasho was struck by an ingenious plan.

"Kikyo," he breathed. Careful of his claws he held her chin between his thumb and index finger and forced her to look at him. "What are your feelings for me?" Kikyo's heart skipped a beat.

"_Why? Why would he want to know this now?"_ What-what do you mean Tasho?"

"I mean that I love you, and I can make all of your problems go away." Kikyo, struck dumb by his sudden confession, only gaped at him unable to speak. So Tasho decided to talk until she came to her senses. _"Don't worry Kikyo," he_ thought. _"I shall make it fast, and then all your problems will truly be over." _Out loud he said, "Let me make a wish on the jewel, I shall wish to be human. Than the demons will be struck with the same problem you face now. Then, as a human, I shall sweep you away and we can be happy! Come Kikyo, let us be happy." Yet through the façade of love and happiness, Kikyo saw a troubled heart. Smiling slightly she rose, walking to the jewel she picked it up and fastened it safely around her neck.

"Your offer makes me glad Tasho. But I cannot take it...not yet. Please wait for me for 3 months. On the night when the moon goddess does not look upon her children 3 months from now I shall wait for you here." With a careful hand on her unborn child, Kikyo walked away and did not look back. Tasho flexed his claws, still red from Keiko's death.

"I have waited this long, what's a few more months?"

* * *

**Proud? You damn well better be! don't worry though chapter 6 shall be up soon! Though I'm not all that sure of 7... but guess what! This retarded flash back that has been controlling my muse is coming to a close! Hurray! Want to know something else? I am not a Kikyo fan but in my fic (when she is 200 years away from Inuyasha!) I absoultly love her! I think I put wayyyy to much my self into her. **

**Byez! BaX**


	6. The Curse of the New Moon

**When We Were Young-chap 6**

**By: BaX**

**Sheepish grin Ahh well I meant to update like 20 times faster than this but I kind of got grounded. not my fault I swear! This isn't my longest chapter but it finishes that god damned flash back FINALLY! Ok well here it is and I shall try to get chapter 7 out ASAP. Cept I'm not sure what direction I'm ganna take it in so we shall; have to see **

**BaX**

**Reviewers from chap 4**

**Smallfrichick323- should I even bother to answer you? Considering you are not talking to me anymore….. oh well**

**Vixen12089 -you're very welcome **

**Lyn- how impersonal…… but ok**

**Firefairy -thank you**

**Spike Spegiel -sobs you don't talk to me either Hashi! runs and crys for hours and I didn't even DO anything!**

**Kagome-KILL-Kikyo -me to!**

**LynneC114 -I didn't reverse it intentionally it was an accident **

**Reviewers from chap 5**

**Neo-QueenRini1 -I sure hope so **

**LynneC114 -OMG the flashback is now over! happy dance Now I just have to figure out where I'm going…………crap**

**Xxrupert-grint-loverxX -happy face**

**Kagome M K -I tried…… I really did**

* * *

A young girl, a child all most resembling Kikyo herself, was lying on the bank of a stream. The child was a halfling protected by a demon. Even though it was her dream Kikyo could barely hear what was being said by the male demon.

"_Tasho betrayed her love." _

A sharp cry woke the miko and she hurried to comfort her bawling child.

"Hush, Tokero hush. It will be fine." Kikyo rocked her daughter till it slipped into a deep slumber. She walked to the window and gazed out into the moonless sky. Though it had been some time, nine months had not been enough for her. Placing Tokero with her father, Kikyo left the house with a heavy heart and dry eyes. Even if she was scared, a miko always knows when it's her time to die. Before she entered the forbidding clearing Kikyo muttered a quick prayer.

"Kikyo!" Tasho cried rushing up to her. "I knew you would not forget me! Did you bring the jewel?" He asked this question but Tasho's eyes had never left her throat sense she had arrived. Realizing this, the wall of tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Y-yes Tasho, I have it."

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed, seemingly taking no notice of her tears. Tasho had, of course, noticed her sobbing. As much as he wanted to, however, his mission must be put first.

"Don't waste time Kikyo, hand me the jewel." Nodding silently she reached up and carefully unlatched her curse from around her neck. Trembling from head to foot she handed it to him. Tasho inspected the jewel for a full 30 seconds before closing his eyes. With the fluid grace only a demon could possess, he sliced Kikyo in one clean stroke from her right shoulder to her left thigh. Silently wishing he could be dead instead he turned to leave, only to hear a cackle erupt behind him.

"You are a terribly predictable demon." Behind him, Kikyo knelt on the ground, using the last of her power to keep alive long enough to say her peace.

"I truly loved you Inu Tasho, but my feelings for you will not over ride my duties as a priestess. Hope you like humans Tasho because from now on you and all of your descendents will become one every new moon. Don't even think of breaking it, the only cure is for a descendent of mine with mixed blood to truly love a spawn of your clan. So you Tasho, my love, are doomed." Tears cascaded down her cheeks. She pulled a clenched fist from the heart of her wound and died with a bemused smile playing across her lips. Tasho took a step towards the girl he wasn't supposed to love.

"Forgive me Kikyo." Placing the Shikon no Tama over her heart he left her to be found by the villagers. He watched over her the rest of the night. In his head he played the life they could have had.

* * *

"So…… forgive me Lord Sesshomaru but I still don't understand." Sesshomaru only spared one single annoyed look at his minion before returning his gaze to the sleeping form of Kagome.

"In another words I must make this half breed love me to break this damn curse my idiot father caused!" Adrenaline pumping he sprang to his feet and picked up Kagome. "Come Jakken, I believe my little brother will have discovered the theft soon. And I don't want to be here when he does."

* * *

**Well there we go the conclusion of my flashback now what? I really am open to suggestions simply my muse can't make up her mind and neither can I so any ideas people?**

Ja ne

BaX


End file.
